


rarepair one shots.

by copperright_brainrot



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Gay Stickmen (Henry Stickmin), Kisses, Love, M/M, Multi, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Toppats (Henry Stickmin), bad at tags, one shots, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperright_brainrot/pseuds/copperright_brainrot
Summary: yeah. SO-
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Dave Panpa, Burt Curtis/Dave Panpa/Rupert Price/Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Henry Stickmin, Calvin Bukowski/Charles Calvin, Charles Calvin/Dave Panpa, Charles Calvin/Dr. Vinschpinsilstien, Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose, Charles Calvin/Rupert Price, Dave Panpa & Hat Girl, Dave Panpa/Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa/Jacob Rose, Dave Panpa/Right Hand Man, Dave Panpa/Sven Svensson, Dave panpa/reginald copperbottom/right hand man, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose/Sven Svensson, Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose, Henry Stickmin/Felix White, Henry Stickmin/Sven Svensson, Konrad Bukowski/Charles Calvin, Reginald Copperbottom/Ellie Rose, Reginald Copperbottom/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, Reginald Copperbotton/Reginald Copperbottom, Rupert Price & Henry Stickmin, Sven Svensson & Sam Turner, Thomas Chestershire/Dave Panpa, Thomas Chestershire/Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin, Thomas Chestershire/Henry Stickmin, dave panpa/reginald copperbottom, right hand man/rupert price
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	rarepair one shots.

okay, yeah. Made another one shot book. Don't ask. So this is a rarepairs book!

except a lot of:

copperpan

copperrightpan

stickpan

Charles x rupert

and a lot of dave.


End file.
